maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp
Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp '''is the 21st episode of MAD Season 2, and the 47th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary '''Real Veal: When a down-and-out man's robot is destroyed by a cow, he hires the cow. Celebrity Wife Swamp: Brad Pitt and Shrek switch wives for the week. Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that due to a shipping mistake, children who rushed out to see Dr. Seuss' Lorax this past weekend, instead had to sit through footage of Dr. Seuss' "Larynx." #Opening Scene #[[Real Veal|'Real Veal']] (Movie Parody of Real Steel) #Animated Marginals segment #What Makes Mexican Jumping Beans Jump (Animated by Mike Wartella) #People Who Wait Til the Last Minute to Cancel Today On Ellen (TV Parody of Ellen) (Ad Parodies segment) #Elephant Forgets His ATM Password (Cartoon) #Scooby Snack Fiscal Report (TV Parody of Scooby-Doo) (Ad Parodies segment) #People Who Don't Appear On Camera Today On Ellen (TV Parody of Ellen) (Ad Parodies segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Pay-Toll Rocket (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Animated Marginals segment #Superwatch (Comic Parody of Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen) (Ad Parodies segment) #Push Your Luck (Game Show Parody of Press Your Luck) (Animated by Mike Wartella) #[[Celebrity Wife Swamp|'Celebrity Wife Swamp']] (TV Parody of Celebrity Wife Swap ''/ Movie Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shrek_(series) ''Shrek]) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - People Who Look Like Chairs Today On Ellen (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the only episode of MAD to have four Ad Parodies, the only time Real Steel gets spoofed, the first time where a 2012 film gets spoofed (Dr. Seuss' ''the Lorax''), and the only time Futurama was referenced as Bender is one of the robots in the match of Real Veal. *This is the 10th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. The previous ones were: *#'Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent' *#'Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian' *#'Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats' *#'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred' *#'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras' *#'Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker' *#'FROST / Undercover Claus' *#[[WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls|'WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls']] *#'My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O' **''''('Note: '''That's 10, count 'em, 10 stop-motion Spy vs. Spy segments!) *The Push Your Luck segment can also be a reference to Whammy! Push Your Luck, The Filipino version of Whammy! Press Your Luck. Voices *Chris Cox - Superman, Finn, and Brad Pitt *Hugh Davidson - Jumping Bean Boy, Bully, and Push Your Luck Contestant *Mikey Day - Ricky, Scooby-Doo, and Jimmy Olsen *Julie Nathanson - Velma Dinkley and Princess Fiona *Nolan North - Charlie Kenton and Shrek *Rachel Ramras - Angelina Jolie, Jumping Bean Boy, Teenager, and Max Kenton *Kevin Shinick - C-3PO, Donkey, Shaggy Rogers, and the MAD News Anchor *Dana Snyder - Rumplestiltskin, Elephant, and Kid with Glasses Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes